


Keeping Warm

by Storytimeonthemoon



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, I Tried, M/M, My Peter is just a mash up of all Peters, Okay that's probably enough tags now., One Shot, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Peter Pumpkin eater, Precious Peter Parker, Tags Are Fun, Tell me Thor in a wool jacket is not what life is for, autumn vibes, cold fingers, corn maze, cuddling for warmth, godsss I love Autumn, hot apple cider, inaccurate Norse Lore, me too pete, narrating, nature documentary narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytimeonthemoon/pseuds/Storytimeonthemoon
Summary: The rare and beautiful spiderling journeys through a cold land, full of Autumnal wonders, but with danger lurking around every corner will his hopes of finding the perfect mate ever come to pass?~Peter and Thor go on a date and enjoy Autumn festivities that we all know and love.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Thor
Kudos: 23





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Autumn had barely begun 'cause I was so excited for ~apples~, and ~pumpkins~, and ~crunchy leaves~, and ~cider~, and ~fall colourrrs~. I've never written Thor and Peter together, and have only read them as a couple a few times, but there is no greater pleasure than seeing your friend smile because you wrote a ship they like. I was apprehensive to try writing Thor because he's a character I've seen is hard to get right. But I think I've done him justice! 
> 
> Anyways! This is just for fun, so I hope you find it as amusing as I do.
> 
> ~Enjoy!

“Leaves of red and gold, crisp apples, and the smell of fall gathering in the air, are all signs that Summer has moved on. As the seasons change, and the cold fast approaches, everyone is hunkering down for a long winter's nap. All except the rare, and beautiful spiderling. Autumn may be upon us, but this is the season where a spiderling will find his mate. 

On light feet, he tiptoes through the underbrush, careful to avoid the crunch of fallen leaves. The element of surprise is crucial. He slips between the corn stalks with nary a rustle to give away his position. His eyes never leave the worthy mate he has spotted.

When he reaches an expanse of open space he pauses. The choice he makes now will decide his survival in the impending frost. Will he sneak behind the humans in his path, or is speed his best adversary? 

He removes his gloves, and tucks them in his jacket pocket. He has made his decision. A quick glare to the uptight lady who is judging his narration, and he’s off. Quick and spry, he expertly weaves through the throng of people, dashing in and out, in and out, and with one last step, he leaps.

He glides through the air, fingers outstretched, and body poised. He lands on the back of his chosen mate, and buries his near freezing fingers against the warm skin of his neck. The next actions of his mate will be instrumental in whether or not a pairing is to happen.”  
Peter finishes his narration with an evil smile and a giggle that Thor can’t deny is adorable, even if he does have ice cubes wriggling under his scarf. He holds Peter up beneath his thighs. “What are you doing my silly little bug, I am trying to get us some apple cider. Or would you like hot chocolate?”

Peter slithers his hands down closer to Thor’s chest and kisses his cheek. He presses his cold nose behind Thor’s ear, “Hot chocolate please.” Peter mumbles into his neck. Thor nods and turns to the cashier, “One hot chocolate, and a hot apple cider, if you would, kind sir.” He hands the man money, and steps off to the side to wait for their drinks.

Once he’s let Peter down from his back he gathers his hands between his, “What happened to your gloves, little bug?”   
Peter pouts, “How many times do I have to tell you spiders aren’t bugs. And I put them in my pocket.” His pout intensified, “My hands got cold.”  
Thor gave a hearty chuckle and smacked a kiss on Peter’s lips, “Well, that just won’t do. “  
Thor turned to see their drinks had arrived, “Ah! Impeccable timing, drink master.” He pretended to frown when Peter tried to contain his giggles. Using ridiculous, over-the-top language was one of his favourite ways to hear Peter's laugh.  
He wrapped Peter's hands around the warm cup of hot chocolate and kept his hands there, “This should help, dear one.” 

Peter hummed, “Thank you.” and went up on his tiptoes to give Thor a kiss. Thor grabbed his drink and they went to sit down on one of the straw bales scattered about the farm.

The farm they were visiting had carriage rides, a pumpkin patch, a corn maze, and cats running about all over the place. Children too, were running around, kicking up leaves that the wind had sent tumbling to the ground. The sun shone in that way it does when everything starts to feel frosty, and your breath comes in a cloud, and the chill in the air seems to welcome you as an old friend. A perpetual sunset, almost as if it is holding on to a few more warm days. The sun glints off the cold grass, making it dewy. It shines on the yellow and red leaves, turning them golden. It warms their blushing faces.

Thor turned up the collar of his wool coat and put his arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Did you enjoy the maze of corn, then?” Thor asked.   
“Yes!” Peter said, “The scavenger hunt was so cool! Did you like it?” Peter snuggled further into Thor’s side. He really was very cold. You would think having super powers would mean this wouldn’t happen, but alas. Cold toes, and cold hands all winter long. The only remedy he had found so far was the endless heat that Thor seemed to supply.  
Thor hummed in agreement, “It reminded me of the Frey-Blessing. Balder and I would steal the Last Sheaf right out from under father’s nose. What a ruckus it would cause!”

“Oh really?” Peter laughed and encouraged Thor to go on. He began to tell the full tale with all its glorious misadventure. Peter settled listening to him speak of all the rituals he and his people would honour the harvest and the coming of winter with. Celebrating their kinship with both the living and dead. Remembering past deeds of great importance. Spirits of the land, and a fruitful harvest. 

“Sounds peaceful.” Peter said, “Keeping each other warm. With memories, and prospect.”

“It’s a time to focus on our home, dear one. Perhaps my favourite of all our feasts.”

Peter looked at him dubiously.

“You are right, when the Berserkers feast before battle. That is the best.”

Peter just laughed, “Not really the same thing as a harvest feast tradition, but okay.”

Thor nudged Peter, “What are you talking about, it is the best viking tradition.” Thor said, and gave Peter a sassy smile. Peter just hummed in agreement, and reached over to kiss him soundly, only to hide his fingers from the cold on Thor’s neck once more.

After they had finished their drinks, and warmed themselves thoroughly, Peter insisted they still had to climb the tower of straw bales before leaving. And so, after handing his phone to a kind stranger, they began the perilous journey to the top. They took a picture with their hands to the sky, one of them locked in battle, and then many of them holding each other close. Peter looked up and Thor leaned down to kiss him, “I love you, little bug.”, he whispered. And then crushed Peter to his chest.  
“I love you, and I am never letting you go!” he cried, swinging Peter around.

“Ahhh!” shouted Peter.

“Forever!” bellowed Thor.

Forever turned out to be quite promptly because, although Thor was a god, Peter still had super strength, and was indeed very wriggly. 

“The spiderling effortly escapes his captor’s clutches. Glorious and profound, he flies down the mountain avoiding arrest with ease.” When Peter reaches the bottom, he snatches his phone out of the aforementioned kind stranger's hands, who had to endure the lovey dovey mess that is Peter and Thor on a regular basis, “Thank you!” he says, and beams. Then he throws his arms out wide, and spins around, eyes shut tight, smile open and bright. Peter gets to enjoy the warm sun on his face for only a moment before he hears a voice.

“In his celebration, the spiderling doesn’t notice a figure creeping up behind him. He lurches forward, his prey about to be within his clutches once more.” Thor grins when Peter takes off running.

“The spiderling slips from his grasp. The game is afoot!” Peter says.

Thor begins to run after Peter, towards the parking lot, “Intent on having his spiderling, he chases after the little bug.”, he continues the narration, exuberant and animated.

Peter weaves between cars, and Thor does his best to follow. Just when Thor thinks he’s catching up, Peter turns abruptly, and Thor almost runs into him. He stops just in time, and they fall all over themselves laughing at their chinanagins. 

“Let’s go home, and warm up.” Peter tells him with a cheeky grin. Thor wraps his arms around his waist. He smiles at Peter, just as mischievously, “It would be my pleasure, dear one.”

And off they go, preparing to keep each other warm in the coming months. Not for survival, but for love.


End file.
